Punishment
by LilyLupinSnape
Summary: Voldemort "punishes" Bellatrix after the fiasco at the Ministry of Magic. Takes places after Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix


She awoke with a start, confused and anxious

She awoke with a start, confused and anxious. The last thing she remembered was being pinned under the statue in the Department of Mysteries. She looked around. She was no longer in the Department of Mysteries, or even the Ministry of Magic. "Master?" She whispered. She looked around. This was HIS lair.

"Ah, Bellatrix. You wake at last." She looked around. It was HIM. He walked slowly towards where she lay, his long, white bony fingers outstretched towards her. She eagerly accepted his hand as she stood up.

"Master, you are alright!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Bellatrix, I am fine." he drawled.

"But how...?"

"Never you mind. As I remember saying to you earlier, you have let Harry Potter thwart me once more. You have let him destroy my prophecy.."

Bellatrix's lip trembled, on the verge of tears. "No, Master, I told you..."

"Silence! You must be punished. You have disappointed me..."

"No!" she wailed, her face streaming with tears now. "Please, Master. Do not punish me! I tried! I really did!"

"Silence, Bellatrix! You must be punished. Then perhaps I can forgive you."

"Please, Master, please don't punish me!" She was down on her knees, clutching at the foot of his robes again, begging.

"There is perhaps one thing you can do for me," he said, a cold smile on his face. He had not intended to punish her the way he punished like he usually punished the ones who disappointed him. She was different. She was his most loyal servant. She stood there, trembling, wondering what he wanted her to do. He looked down at her, at his feet.

"Remove your robes, Bella," he hissed, a smile lighting his pale white face. She did as she was told, looking at him fearfully.

His red, slitted eyes following her every move.

"Master..are you...are you sure?" Bella asked him anxiously.

"What's the matter, Bella? Do you wish to refuse Lord Voldemort? I thought you were my most loyal servant," he replied silkily.

"No, Master, of course not!" Bellatrix replied hastily. "I will do whatever you ask me too."

"Very good, Bella, very good. I do not believe you will find my request...too unpleasant."

Bellatrix stood there for a second, naked in front of Lord Voldemort. Her feelings for him were quite confusing sometimes. She loved him, she knew that, and she would do anything to please him. But he was her master, not her husband. As she pondered these thoughts, she suddenly realized that Lord Voldemort could tell exactly what she was thinking.

"Bella," he said softly. "I know you do not love Rodulphus as you love me. I know you would do anything to please me, which you would not for him."

"You are right, Master," she whispered, wondering what it would be like to join as one with him. His hand grazed her breast, squeezing it slightly, fingers flicking her nipples. She uttered a soft moan. "Master," she whispered. His mouth lowered to her left breast, licking the nipple with his tongue. He suddenly removed his mouth from her breast and pushed her down onto the floor, exploring her body from head to two. She moaned over and over again, her hands caressing him, until she came orgasmed so suddenly that she screamed. "MASTER! YES! YES!"

Voldemort leaned up and smiled at her, before tearing off his robes as well. His body, though no longer handsome, was restored to the way it was before he met his downfall in Harry Potter. This did not matter to Bellatrix though. She wanted him badly. "Take me," she panted. He did. His thrusts inside her were rough and hard, just the way she liked it.

"Bellatrix, my beautiful loyal servant. I will ensure that you are mine forever," he moaned, thrusting in and out of her. Suddenly he turned her over, taking her from behind. Her cries of pleasure were very arousing to him as he suddenly came, moaning her name. He slid himself out of her and lay there, panting and smiling wickedly. Bellatrix looked at him, the same wicked smile on her face.

"Lord Voldemort expects this kind of service more often in the future, or he may change his mind about punishing you," he said, a smile of satisfaction on his face.

"Of course, my dear Master. It would be my great pleasure," she replied.


End file.
